


The Letters We Never Wrote

by TheSleepingKnight



Category: Worm - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepingKnight/pseuds/TheSleepingKnight
Summary: In the grand scheme of things, the little moments often fall to the wayside.





	The Letters We Never Wrote

glass green eyes.

  
One day, a fox came up to me, and said:  
Sweetie, why do you hide inside your head?  
The fox led me on a trail to roam,  
And now that I’m in its home,  
I want it to be my own.

  
_-you are my closest friend._

  
  
dark black curls.

  
The itsy bitsy spider climbed up the water spout.  
Down came the fire, and burned the spider out.  
But the itsy bitsy spider didn’t fade into light,  
And now I’m the one by her bed at night.

  
_-please, stay alive._

  
hard, flinty eyes

  
Sticks and stones

May break my bones

But your words

Will burn inside me forever.

  
_-how could you let this happen?_

  
  
regret is a private affair.

  
Eden had listened to snakes, once before.  
Later, she swore she would nevermore,  
His words meant less than nothing,  
But his fangs were still very sharp.

  
_-I never wanted it to._

  
  
bang bang.

  
The reason it’s called betrayal is that you don’t see it coming.  
What’s the word for one you expected from the beginning?  
When it happens, you’re supposed to feel shocked, hurt. You cry.  
But mostly, all you can think is:

nice try.

  
_-I won’t let him do this to anyone else._

  
  
smooth, pale skin.

She cannot help but feel a surge of guilt every time she sees the scars.  
What was once unblemished and clean is now rugged and marred.  
And those are only the ones on the outside.  
They are both very aware that the scars on her heart run far deeper and bleed still.

_-have I ruined you?_

  
  
long blonde hair.

ar·ro·gant  
/adjective/  
having or revealing an exaggerated sense of one's own importance or abilities.

_-Why do you have to prove you’re the smartest in the room?_

  
dark brown irises.

Some days, the pain catches up with you.  
It sneaks up and then tackles you to the ground, leaving you breathless.  
The rest of the world fades as you become consumed by the

  
_c_  
_r_  
_e_  
_a_  
_k_

Of a rope and the overwhelming war cry of

  
_s_  
_t_  
_u_  
_p_  
_i_  
_d_

  
_-I don’t know._

  
  
short, fast breaths.

 

It’s a paradoxical thing.  
One minute, she’s all sharp edges and burning eyes and words that slice through any armor.  
The next?  
She’s somehow mortal again, malleable and delicate in my arms.  
I would never describe her as fragile.  
But sometimes, I’m terrified she’ll shatter if she pushes herself too hard.

 

 _-I’ll stick by you, till the end._  
  
Three things we’ll never say:  
1\. Do you ever regret saving me?  
2\. Why do you always put yourself in harm’s way?  
3\. I give up.

 

_-Neither of us knows where to stop._

  
smooth, clear voice.

  
I hated getting shot.  
Lying down on a couch, my shoulder twinging as I healed  
Over and over, I would have to silence my own thoughts  
Verbose were my demons at night.  
Even now, I try to block them out.  
Yesterday, I was unsuccessful, and when I  
Open my eyes, they still remain. But,  
Upon seeing you, they’re not as loud.

  
_-I have no idea how to do...this._

  
  
soft, cold hands.

 _Rewind_ -  
Who are you?  
I’m the woman who,  
can peer through all the keyholes,  
Now, who might you be, little lost bird?  
I’m the one who learned how to open,  
The doors without the keys,  
Because a gun is better.  
I think this is the start,  
Of a beautiful ~~relationship~~ friendship,  
We’re gonna take the world by storm together.

  
_-Do you remember that night?_

  
chipped, rough fingernails

Anger is like a drug.  
It surges through you and suddenly

  
Everything is different  
You feel like you can do anything  
Anything, everything  
Except save the people you care about

  
_-I’m gonna kill him._

  
faint smell of dirt.

  
Before  
You found me  
I was standing alone  
In the rain, in the rain, in the rain  
Cold and soaked to the bone, no reprise,  
No shelter, no warmth, no hope of reprieve  
But Now  
That  
You  
Are  
Here  
         I     hope  
   Have

  
_-you are my sunshine, my only sunshine._  
  
small, tight calligraphy.

  
I have to do this  
I will come back, but  
I really don’t want to leave at all  
Lisa, I'm sorry  
I hate doing this to you, because you're my-  
So much more to me then you could ever know  
Lisa. You are,  
...I’m so sorry.  
I won't leave.  
I promise.

  
_-say it in reverse, and it might be true._  
  
crimson, just like everyone else.

  
I thought the worst part was the waiting  
Not knowing where you were, what you were doing,  
But finding you, and the end of it all  
with

  
so

  
much

  
_red_

  
Was infinitely worse

  
_-blood. So much blood._

  
  
Soft.

  
The story ends where it begins.  
Two girls, a hospital.  
Only this time, there’s flowers.  
Only this time, there’s smiles,  
Only this time-  
There’s love.

  
_-welcome home. Don't you ever leave me again._


End file.
